Gigan's Teardrop
by Aram Hmid
Summary: Jaeha receives a letter from one of the pirates saying that Gigan is sick. However Yona and her crew are pretty far away from Awa port where Gigan is, so Jaeha decides to travel through the sea to make it shorter, and to do that he'll build a ship with the help of others in order to visit his old boss.


**... After** the four dragons gathered together for the first time, Yona and her crew are now more prepared for a next move and more importantly for facing Su-Won. However the team now is taking a break from traveling and battling.

... Shinah was feeding Ao with some nuts near the river, Hak sharpening his blade, Kija guarding Yona and following her like her shadow, Zeno messing around Yun waiting for lunch and Jaeha was warming up his legs a bit on the mountains.

... Jaeha was a bit far away from the hideout which made it probably possible to meet some enemies in his way. He saw a pigeon coming towards him holding a letter, in no time he recognized the pigeon and knew it was sent by pirates, he took the letter in one jump and stepped on the ground smoothly. When he was about opening the letter, his dragon instinct detected another dragon presence. He made an evil smile but didn't do anything, he put the letter in his pocket and jumped highly so he manages to locate the other dragon, anywise, he found nothing. Jaeha was pretty sure he felt something, he started to worry and decided to head back to meet with the others. On his way he bumped into Hak who was training. Hak made a complaining face and said sighing : What brought you here green hair ?

Jaeha made a serious look and nodded to Hak to be quiet, Hak understood the signal that somebody is around. A noise came from behind a big tree, they took a fight position with all their senses to their limits, the noise was getting closer and louder, Hak threw a rock a bit away to distract the enemie while Jaeha was waiting on a tree to strike. Seconds later, the enemie appeared.

... It was Zeno holding gentely a squirrel. Hak looked with angry eyes at Jaeha up on the tree and threw his blade towards him yelling : So that's the enemy you're talking about you green-haired play boy.

Jaeha seemed to be enjoying it and said while licking his lips and his eyes were brightening : Aah, your blade is piercing through my body crushing my heart, that's so enjoyable, now I feel the extasy throughout my veins.

Hak sighed : Are all pirates masochist like you ¡, anyway what are you doing here Zeno ?

Zeno let out a loud laugh trying to pretend innocence : Ao was acting pretty weird lately and wandering around a tree, he even didn't listen to Shinah, so I stalked him and I found in the tree this female squirral, she ran away but I followed her here where I met you guys.

... Hak nodded to Jaeha saying sarcasmly : I think he caught this bad habit of messing around females from one of us.

Jaeha took the joke seriously and said growling : YOU WANT A WAR !  
... That's when Yona showed up.  
\- Hak, everyone is here, thanks God I was really worried.

... The look on Hak's face changed, he sat on his knee making that royal protocol of an important princess.

\- My apologies Princess. Where's white snake ?

... He had his answer instantaneously when Kija punched him right in the face and said confidently : Yo !

Zeno whistled adding : Nice coming in Kija.

... Yona said smiling : Everyone let's head back, Yun prepared dinner.

... When they arrived Shinah was confused and acting like he lost something, he was whispering calling Ao. Yun said smiling : Don' worry Shinah we found who Ao was looking for.  
He showed him the female squirrel, when in instantaneously Ao jumped on the Yun hand with a big nut and gave it to his new friend and ate it together, then Ao made a signal to his guest to follow him so he shows her the place. The scene was pretty cute and Shinah had teary eyes watching his childhood friend making new relationship, and with a very peaceful voice he murmured : So ... Ao ... is leaving ?  
Yona smiled reassuring Shinah and held his hand gentely saying : It's Okay Shinah, Ao will come back to you, he's just discovering the world, plus, he's your dear friend he won't leave you. Although the mask on his face, Yona could feel the unsatisfactory of Shinah, but he had no other choices but nodding to claim he's okay with Ao's decision.  
... Meanwhile, Jaeha secluded himself a bit farther to read the letter he received lately.  
... [ Jaeha, I hope you're enjoying your time with the new friends, I sent you this letter to tell you that our boss Gi-gang is a bit sick and said that she wants to see you. Honestly, she doesn't seem to be well at all because she never leaves her bed, so if you can and have the time, please come to see her. ]  
... - What's that ?  
Yona was stalking him and saw the whole thing. Jaeha didn't want to worry the others and said hiding the letter : Nothing much don't worry.  
... The dinner is ready and they started eating. However, Jaeha was daydreaming gazing to the sky. Yona noticed it, in fact it was pretty obvious for all of them just that they were busy with eating. Yona called out Hak for a second and told him about the letter he was reading. Hak doesn't really care about Jaeha or any other dragon, all he cares about is Yona, and as long as she was feeling worried about it, he decided to talk to him.


End file.
